mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Canterlot quests
Note: this page is still in progress - Mags02 Below are all the quests relating to Canterlot. They are separate from Ponyville quests and you must complete the criteria within Canterlot (e.g. clearing obstacles in Ponyville won't contribute to a quest in Canterlot). The below image is a flowchart of the quest progression as it happened to me. I am not sure if completing these in a different order would affect the order that they show up. Quest Chain #1 1.1 Pizza Time 1.2 High-Society Pie 1.3 Glazed and Confused Quest Chain #2 2.1 Gifts for Guests * The gifting option here refers to sending a heart from the friend menu, not delivering a chest. Quest Chain #3 3.1 Motherly Love 3.2 Room for Giggles * This won't count zones expanded before starting the quest. If you have fully expanded all zones before this quest you will ave to use the gem skip to proceed * This counts shards collected from the Balloon Pop, so long as you play in Canterlot. 3.3 Starstruck 3.4 Reach for the Stars 3.5 Be My Guest 3.6 Cleaning Up Canterlot 3.7 Hostess with the Mostest 3.8 Wearing Rose-colored Glasses 3.9 Moving on Up Quest Chain #4 Quest chain #4 & #5 unlock after completing #1 4.1 Maid to Serve 4.2 En Garde 4.3 Game Changer 4.4 Flagged Down * For the Diamond Banner, it is cheaper to skip the task for 3 than to buy it for 10. 4.5 Taking Inventory * You will need at least one pony leveled to 4 stars to collect Pizzas and Telescopes. 4.6 Regal Florals * For the Purple Wedding Flowers, it is cheaper to skip the task for 2 than to buy it for 4. Quest Chain #5 Quest chain #4 & #5 unlock after completing #1 5.1 Galloping Maiden 5.2 Gift Horse 5.3 Chariot of Love Quest Chain #6 6.1 Snack Attack 6.2 Budding Nuptials 6.3 Change of Plans 6.4 On Your Guard 6.5 Friendly Check-up 6.6 One Hoof Ahead 6.7 Princely Fountain 6.8 Rise and Shine 6.9 A Sparkle in Father's Eye Quest Chain #7 7.1 A Little Change Quest Chain #8 8.1 Shard Power 8.2 Changing the Queen * After completing the requirements for this quest, instead of going straight to the closing quest screen, you will get a dialogue-filled cutscene with Princess Cadance/Queen Chrysalis. After it the reward screen will pop up. 8.3 Bride and Groom * For more on Defeating Queen Chrysalis see here 8.4 Shine on 8.5 Here Comes the Bride 8.6 Taking the Cake Quest Chain #9 9.1 High-Flyin' Fun * Note if you have leveled Twillight's Dad to 5 stars before reaching this quest you may have to use the gem skip option to complete it 9.2 Star Father Quest Chain #10 10.1 The Fall of Sunset Shimmer 10.2 Making Friends 10.3 Bored Games *Note: Most likely you'll also have to play the Apple Catching minigame since the games come in a set order. 10.4 Studious Student 10.5 Shimmering Star Quest Chain #11 11.1 Artsy Ponies * On version 1.0.4 of the app on iOS, the app does not register a watching of a movie, so spending 1 is essential to complete this quest. * Note: The Theater can also be bought in Ponyville and movies can be watched there as well, but for the purposes of this Quest you'll have to do both in Canterlot. 11.2 Pianist Pony 11.3 Cash for Tunes 11.4 Be Sharp 11.5 Brass from the Past 11.6 Out of Tune 11.7 Room for Treble 11.8 Practice, Practice, Practice 11.9 Stay Classical, Canterlot 'Objectives Summary' This is a summary of the things you will need to complete for the quests above. Some criteria can be completed prior to starting the quests, whereas others will only count if the quest is active at the time. There is also an approximate costing details. The actual cost to you may vary depending on variables like cost of training, types of obstacles and wether or not you skip forward progress. Pre-Completable *Buy Frederick Horseshoepin: 18,000 *Buy Twilight Velvet: 25,500 *Buy Sunset Shimmer: 38,000 *Buy Pizzeria: 40,000 *Buy Donut Shop: 80,000 *Buy Joe: 85,000 *Buy Twinkleshine: 16 *Buy Observatory: 60 *Buy Parish Nandermane: 60 *Buy Princess Cadance: 130 *Buy Shining Armor: 325 *Buy Minuette: 60 *Buy Twilight's Dad: 160 *Join a Social Networking site *Level Twilight Velvet to 1 : cost depends on training *Level Minuette to 2 : cost depends on training *Level at least one Canterlot pony to 4 (in order to produce the 2-pony shop items Pizza and Telescope) Quest Required *Clear 3 Obstacles: cost depends on obstacles type *Deliver one chest *Collect from the Pizzeria *Assign Joe to Donut ShopIf you have the corresponding ponies assigned to shops upon receiving the quest, they will have to be re-assigned to a shop again by tapping them on the shop's window. *Assign Sunset Shimmer to a shop *Assign Frederick Horseshoepin to a shop *Uncover expansion zone: 10,000 + depending on how many already expandedIf you have already uncovered all areas before receiving a quest to uncover more areas, you will have to spend s to skip the quest to proceed. *Buy a Wedding Cake: 100,000 *Collect laughter shards *Play telescope with Twilight Velvet: cost depends on training type and playing other games before telescope *Collect from the Observatory Total Cost (so far) *396,500 *220 *601 Category:Quests